The Chosen Trinity: Kanto Journey
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What if instead of being born in a world of EVA's and Angels, Shinji, Rei, and Asuka were born in the world of Pokemon? Now, join them as they travel to achieve their goals in the incredible world of Pokemon! For together, they make new friends, meet new enemies, and catch tons of new Pokemon to accomplish their goals!
1. Chapter 1

_**CUCKOO CRAZY IDEA! DING DING DING! A NEON GENESIS EVANGELION AND POKÉMON CROSSOVER! I bet nobody's thought of anything like this one, eh? So in this story... You know, why don't I just show you? It'll make things easier.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, or Pokémon! Never have, never will!**_

* * *

"..." = Regular Speech

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

 **Bold Underlined = Pokémon Data**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Pallet Town Move!**_

* * *

In the Kanto region, we find ourselves in the modest home of a woman with porcelain skin, brown eyes, and purple hair. She was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans, and a black tank top. This is Misato Katsuragi, former Pokémon Coordinator and a mother through adoption.

Sitting on the couch next to her was the Pokémon that she had started out with. It was a navy blue Pokémon that stood at about "5'7, and looked like a Penguin. It has a wide, yellow beak with three pointed horns that form a trident-shaped crest and small, blue eyes. There is a blue marking resembling a crown over its eyes and a white, lacy marking running down its chest. A blue, fin-like projection forms a collar around its throat and runs down the length of its chest and belly. On its back are two raised, gold bumps and a second blue fin that forms its tail. It was wide, flipper-like wings rimmed with blue along the tips and three golden claws. Its yellow feet are webbed with three toes each.

This is a Pokémon from the Sinnoh region known as Empoleon, Misato's starter Pokémon. But she nicknamed him Pen-Pen when he was just a Piplup. But Misato's mind was not on the show she was currently watching. No, she was thinking about the child that she had been raising for six years now.

"It's going to get pretty lonely around here when Shinji finally leaves on his journey four years from now." Misato said to herself.

"Poleon, Empoleon." Pen-Pen squawked in agreement.

The little boy had wormed his way into the penguin Pokémon's heart with his cheerful demeanor and happy go lucky attitude. It was hard for Pen-Pen not to like the little guy. He would be the first to admit that he was going to miss the little guy when he leaves.

But that also brought Misato to another question she had in mind. Just what kind of Pokémon was Shinji going to start off with? She already knew that most trainers from Pallet Town start off with a Charmander, or a Squirtle, or a Bulbasaur. But what if Professor Oak doesn't have any of the traditional starters for Shinji and his friends? After all, there were going to be a total of six beginner trainers this time, so what would professor Oak do about that?

It was unknown to Misato that the good professor did have a plan for this particular occasion. What that plan was, I do not know. But I do know that it was going to be something that would truly change the lives of these three children and their future Pokémon.

Meanwhile at the local Pokémon Ranch, we find three children running around the garden and playing with some of the captured Pokémon that were let out for some exercise. All three children looked to be about six years old, but each was different from the other.

The first child was Shinji Ikari-Katsuragi. He had pale skin, short brown hair, and a set of pure brown eyes that held innocence that only a child could have. He was wearing a red T-shirt, a pair of black shorts, and a pair of black and red sneakers. Currently, he was riding on the back of a bull Pokémon with three tails known as Tauros. The normally stubborn and aggressive Pokémon was being surprisingly gentle with the small child.

Sleeping curled up next to a fox Pokémon with six tails known as Vulpix was a little girl with reddish orange hair done up in twin pigtails on her head. She had a bit more of a tan color to her skin, and if her eyes were open you'd see that they were more of a blue color. She was wearing a yellow dress, black shorts, and a pair of yellow sandals. This is Asuka Langley Soryu, one of Shinji's two best friends.

The final child was a little girl that was laughing as she played chase with a purple rat Pokémon called Rattata. She had silvery blue hair, red eyes, and the same skin color as Shinji. She was wearing a white tank top with the picture of a Pokéball on the front, a pair of black shorts, and a pair of black flip flops. This is Rei Ayanami, the third member of our trio.

"I'm gonna catch you, Rattata!" Rei said with a laugh.

 **"Yee-haw! Ride 'em, Tauros!"** Shinji cried in joy.

Asuka just quietly snored next to the sleeping Vulpix. It was incredible how these two were able to sleep through all of the noise that was going on. But it was probably for the best. She didn't get a lot of sleep the night before. But that was mainly due to her helping her father with the Rapidash on his farm.

But what these children didn't know was that there were big plans in store for the three of them. Plans that would put their friendship to the test, and help them grow stronger than they could ever imagine!

* * *

 _ **Well, that's done! Now, I'm gonna set up a poll for what Pokémon Shinji and the others should start out with, but I'll need a backstory for how they came to be in Oak's possession. So vote, vote, and vote some more! That is all!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, it would seem that the poll I posted earlier was near unanimous in terms of which three Pokémon got the most votes. Which ones are they? Well, that's what this chapter is all about! It's about introducing our three trainer pals to the three Pokémon that will be their starters! So now without further delay, IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLEEE with the Pokémon!**_

 _ **Audience: T.T**_

 _ **Me: Sorry, folks. I just needed to get that outta my system.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Evangelion, or Pokémon! But I wish I did. Then Shinji wouldn't be such a wimp, and Ash would've annihilated that Tobias creep; legendaries or no legendaries!**_

* * *

"..." = Regular Speech

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

 **"Bold Underlined" = Pokémon Data**

* * *

 _ **Meeting the Starters!**_

* * *

Running through the smaller forests of Route 1 were three small children around six years old. It was Shinji, Asuka, and Rei on a little safari of their own. They wanted to help professor Oak with his Pokémon research, and figured the best way to do so was to observe the local wild Pokémon. But so far, they were having no luck finding any Pokémon. There wasn't even a single Pidgey or a Rattata.

"Shinji, are you sure there are supposed to be wild Pokémon around here?" Asuka asked.

"Positive! Professor Oak said so himself!" Shinji replied.

"Then how come we haven't seen any?" Rei asked. "Normally there are lots of wild Pokémon on this route!"

Shinji and the others stopped running. This was very strange indeed. Rei had a point, there were normally tons of wild Pokémon out here. What could have caused them all to disappear like this? Suddenly, there was a rustling sound from some nearby bushes. And whatever it was, it sounded like there was more than one. The kids gasped when they saw what had walked out of the bushes.

They were Pokémon! And not just any Pokémon; but the three that are supposed to be the starter Pokémon for new trainers in Pallet Town!

One of them was Squirtle, a Pokémon that resembled a turtle that stood upright on its hind legs. It had light blue skin, a shell that was pale yellow on the belly, light orangish brown on the back with a white rim connecting the two parts of the shell, and brownish red eyes. It had three fingers on each hand, three toes on each foot, and a curly tail sticking out of its shell.

The second one was Bulbasaur, a grass-type Pokémon that looked kinda like a dinosaur mixed with a plant. It stood on all fours, and had light blue skin with a dark green flower bud growing out of its back. It had red eyes, and three white clawed toes on each foot. It also had pointy ears, and three dark green marks in the middle of its forehead.

The third Pokémon was Charmander, a fire-type that looked like a bipedal salamander. It had bright orange skin with a yellow underbelly, yellow skin underneath the length of its tail, and green eyes. It had three clawed fingers on each hand, three toe claws on each foot, and a flame burning brightly at the end of its tail.

But there were some strange differences with these particular Pokémon and others of their kind. That being that they each had strange markings on their skin. Squirtle had two periwinkle stripes on top of its head, and a periwinkle stripe going horizontally toward the back of the head from the outside of each eye. It also had similar dark brown markings on the back of its shell.

Bulbasaur had dark green zigzag marks on each leg, similar zigzag marks on the outside of each eye, and a similar mark underneath its growing bud. And Charmander had dark orange stripes running down its back, and the back of its tail. It also had a patch on top of its head that was the same color as its stripes, a single dark orange stripe on its snout, and more of these stripes in its knees and its arms.

Despite these odd differences, the kids instantly seemed drawn to these Pokémon. But both the kids and these Pokémon cringed as they heard an angry voice off in the distance.

 **"Damn it, where'd those odd marked Pokémon go? I didn't spend all month trapping them just to have them escape!"**

Shinji, Rei, and Asuka knew instantly that the man talking was a Pokémon poacher. He must be after Charmander and its friends, and that's why he was so mad that he lost them! After all, the Kanto starter Pokémon are rare enough as it is, but with these markings? The kids knew that these Pokémon would be worth tons of money on the black market.

Shinji suddenly picked up Charmander, causing the startled Pokémon to yelp. He turned to Rei and Asuka with a determined look on his face.

"Girls, grab Squirtle and Bulbasaur! We gotta get these Pokémon to Professor Oak's lab before that poacher gets here!" Shinji said.

Rei and Asuka nodded in agreement. If that poacher got these Pokémon, there was no doubt in their minds that they'd never see the light of day again! As quietly as possible, Rei picked up Bulbasaur while Asuka picked up Squirtle. The kids then ran back to Pallet Town as quickly as their little legs could carry them, hoping that Charmander and its friends would be able to take shelter at Oak's lab.

* * *

 _ *****In the Hall of Origins*****_

* * *

A hooded figure was watching the scene from a special portal in a lab. It had sent the three Pokémon to that place to become the Starters of the Chosen Trinity. However, that poacher came along and nearly foiled the plan!

Thankfully they were able to escape and make it to the kids. They just hoped that this plan would work out in the end.

* * *

 _ **And there's chapter two! If anyone can guess who sent these Pokémon, you get a cyber cookie! Until next time, enjoy the chapter! Please be sure to leave lots of reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the wait, but this story is NOT dead! Enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ *****I still don't own Pokémon or Neon Genesis Evangelion!*****_

* * *

 _ **Four Years Later**_

* * *

Shinji and his friends were right to get those three strangely marked Pokémon out of there. It turns out that the man they overheard was, in fact, a Pokémon Poacher. A man named Brad Alameda, or Alameda Slim; wanted all throughout Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and even as far as Kalos. And as such, there is a very large bounty placed on his head. Dead or Alive.

The dead part being due to the fact that many Pokémon, rare and endangered alike, have been killed by this man during capture. A fact that infuriated Shinji beyond belief.

Unfortunately, Jafar had managed to get away before Officer Jenny could arrive on the scene. But he won't be on the run for much longer.

And as for the Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur that the kids saved, they haven't left the children's sides. As a solution to this, Professor Oak decided to allow Shinji, Asuka and Rei to keep the Pokémon. They'd later become our young trios official starters when they began their journey in four years.

Squirtle was a very dedicated worker with Asuka on her father's ranch. Mainly using his Water Gun attack to hose down the tractor, clean the tools, even providing a more efficient way to clean the family's Tauros. Squirtle and Asuka even had the same personality; laid back. Only ever fighting when they needed to.

Bulbasaur was a very rambunctious little Pokémon, a perfect match to Rei's boundless energy. But at the same time, she was the moderator of the two. She often used her Sweet Scent attack on the little girl to get her to calm down. Mainly at bedtime when they're supposed to be sleeping. I have a feeling that thanks to Bulbasaur, Rei will mellow out in the coming years.

And finally, Charmander had become Shinji's best friend and "partner in crime", as Misato liked to say. The little Fire-Type had this prankster personality, and liked to pull harmless pranks on others. Like that time it put a whoopee cushion under Pen-Pen just as the Empoleon was about to sit down. Oh, that one made all members of the family crack up. Unfortunately, this personality was a bit contagious, as proven when Shinji put green paint in Misato's shampoo. Fortunately, it came out very easily.

But these three children and their Pokémon friends did more than just play. They started learning twice as much about being trainers, and trained for battle just as hard. Asuka and Shinji were both friends and rivals. They both wanted to become Pokémon Masters, while Rei wanted to become a Top Coordinator for Pokémon Contests. Something that Misato was more than happy to teach the girl about.

As the years passed, our trio of future trainers have learned a lot. They learned battle tactics, how to make their own Pokémon food, how to use berries and herbs for medicines, and Shinji even learned that cooking comes naturally to him. This was something that Misato knew would come in handy on their journey.

But now, four years later, Shinji and his Pokémon partner were sitting in the boy's bedroom watching the final match in the Pokémon League. Both trainers were down to their last Pokémon. The champion had his Onix while the challenger was down to his Gengar.

"Just think, old friend. That'll be you and me up there, Draco. Me and you." Shinji said.

The young Pokémon nodded in agreement, knowing that with all of the training they went through, they'd become champions in no time. In fact, all of that training they did over the years didn't just help them become stronger. It also helped Draco and the others to evolve.

Draco was now a Charmeleon; the second form in the Charmander evolution line. He had red-orange skin with a yellowish-cream colored underbelly. His once vibrant red markings had darkened until they were the color of blood, and he was now a foot taller than his previous form. He had a thinner, slightly longer neck, longer arms with sharper and more prominent claws, a thinner head with a mouth full of needle sharp teeth, and a single blunt horn sticking out of the back of his head.

"Shinji," said Misato as she opened the door to his room. "It's eleven o'clock. You two should be asleep."

"Sorry, mom, we're just so excited to be starting our journey tomorrow." Shinji said.

Misato sighed, and smiled a bit. Shinji was just like her when she was his age. Enthusiastic and ready to take on all of the challenges that come with being a trainer. Still, she picked up the remote, and turned off the TV.

"I understand your excitement, but you boys won't be able to make good time on your journey if you don't get enough rest. Now, go to sleep." Misato instructed.

"Yes, ma'am." Shinji replied.

"Char." Draco added.

Once Misato left the room, Shinji changed into his pajamas and got into bed, while Draco went over to his own bed and curled up to sleep. Thankfully, this bed was also fire retardant.

" _Tomorrow, I meet up with Asuka and Rei to begin the journey of a lifetime. Look out world, Shinji Katsuragi is on the way!"_ Shinji thought to himself as he fell asleep.

* * *

 _ *****The Next Morning*****_

* * *

Shinji and Draco had gotten up just before the Dodrio crowed. They did this to make sure that they had everything they needed to be prepared for the trip. After all, it was going to be a long one.

"Let's see here… Potions? Check. Money? Check. Awakens? Check. Antidotes? Check. Burn, Paralyze, Ice Heals? Triple check. Well, I think that's everything." Shinji said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Shinji was now wearing an entirely different outfit from what he used to wear. It now consists of a black, sleeveless muscle shirt that showed off the fruits of his training, a pair of khaki cargo pants, and a pair of black combat boots. He also wears a baseball cap that's a red and white color scheme with a Poké Ball logo on the front.

"Char meleon - char!" Draco said in his native language, nodding in agreement.

On their way out of the room, Shinji and Draco took a moment to run a hand down the doorframe. They smiled in sadness as they took one final look at their room. The many memories that this old place held.

And now… they began their journey as warriors amongst trainers.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_


End file.
